iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
House Fossoway of New Barrel
House Fossoway of New Barrel is a knightly turned lordly house from the Reach, sworn to House Tyrell of Highgarden. It is currently only 4 generations old, and is ruled by 10 year old Alyce Fossoway, though real power is divided between her fueding regents-her grandmother Cerelle Lannister, and her great uncle Arlan Fossoway. Her father, Ser Damion Fossoway, is missing, presumed dead. They are commonly referred as the green-apple Fossoways, to differentiate them from the original branch of the house, the red apple Fossoways from Cider Hall. Their home is New Barrel, the Reaches newest castle yet already one of the more beautiful and formidable; located in a vital crossroads where the Rose Road passes over the Northern fork of the Mander, just south of Tumbleton. From here, the Green apples are able to threaten and control large parts of the Northern Reach, and control Rich Farmalnd to grow good Cider and famed (Green) Apples-nicknamed "Rymuns sweet delights" for their founder and the taste. Their banner is a green apple over a golden field, and their house words are "Fighting fit"-for the house produces fearsome warriors. Founding ''' In the war of the Wicked, the Reach was hopelessly divided, but not just house vs house. House Fossoway of Cider hall, one of the oldest, prestigious (and arrogant) houses of the Reach, elected under its new Lord Steffon to join the Bittersteel coalition of Florent, Vyrwell, Oakhart and Rowan against the wishes of its liege and despite Bittersteels reputation for cruelty. Before the levies could march and join Florents forces however, Lord Steffons was challenged by his cousin young Ser Raymun Fossoway- a famed tourney knight, friend of Lord Tyrell and who could have been a contender for the KG had he not loved the Reach and its people so much. In an epic duel, Lord Steffon “the rotten apple” was defeated, but Raymun let him live on the condition that no Fossoway levies marched to join Bitterstels forces. This intervention proved decisive; at the Battle of Old oakes, Bittersteels allies in the Reach where surprised at old Oaks where they were waiting for Fossoway, and defeated by Tarly, Hightower and Beesbury and Peake forces-and Ser Raymun who marched by himself to help in the fight. With the rebellion crushed (and Lord Florent himself wounded by Ser Raymuns sword) a grateful Lord Tyrell granted Ser Raymun and his descendents a keep of their own on the banks of the Mander, created from confiscated Fossoway and Vyrwell lands. Building his own castle on one of Lord Vyrwells own hunting lodges, Raymun called it “New Barrel” and after a lifetime of good service in war, now focused on peace. Vineyards where built, a thriving apple business was created ( all apples had a Green-not a Red colour, giving them a unique brand and giving Raymun his sigil.) By the time he heroically died in battle in 247 (during the Battle of widows) Ser Raymun (though technically still a knight) saw his house surpass his cousins in wealth and prestige, and had enough influence to see his Grandson Damion fostered at Highgarden. '''Lord Gorman Fossoway 247-276) “The Yellow apple/bad seed” Ser Raymun Fossoway was loyal, just, brave and true. His spoilt son Gorman-whose first act was to arrogantly proclaimed himself “Lord” without Tyrells permission- was none of these things. Seeing he lacked the land or landed incomes to fully backup his lordly claim, Lord Gorman first married the richest woman he could find-as it turned out, the beautiful willful, intelligent but low born daughter of a Merchant branch of the Lannisters of Lannisport. She brought with her a vast dowy (which he was to waste) but also her own expertise and stewardship. Whilst Gorman plotted, Cerelle Lannister more oft than not did the actual ruling and helped boost house Fossoways incomes-and to Gormans credit he grew to greatly love her for it. Indeed, legend says he was so smitten he abandoned plans to kill her off so to marry a better born Reach bride, though this may be slander. Lord Gormans second action as “lord” was to gain more land worthy of a great lordly house-land he gained through violence, intimidation and deceit. He simply invaded and secured vast tracts of land from his Cider hill cousins, building illegal castles on his new territory. Houes Vyrwell was blackmailed into handing over several streams, vineyards and mills as Gorman threatened to reveal house Vyrwells “treason” whilst small houses like the Inchfields, Bridges and Risleys where simply rolled over. All whilst the weak Lord Mace of Highgarden did nothing. Indeed, so influential and persuasive was Lord Gorman that the then Lord tyrell accepted Damion (his son) as a ward and confirmed Gormans possessions-to the horror of everyone in the Reach. ' Current and recent Family' Gormans villainy was aided by his more skilled-and likeable- family. Whilst his wife Cerelle ruled at home, Gorman sons Damion and Tywald proved not only to be superb warriors (who won house Fossoway of New barrel great renown and won countless tourneys including the great tourney at Highgarden in 368) but also unofficial ambassadors. Both born as twins in 345, Lord Gormans delights were always destined for two things; war, tourneys and to be pawns in their fathers diplomatic games. Tywald befriended several houses in the Westerlands, where he was warded with his Lannister cousins in 355, and became very “close” with the famed knight/brigand Ser Ossifer Broom. Meanwhile, his heir Damon (also squired in 355 but to Highgarden) won over enemies of his house (whom counted most of the Reach) with his generosity, outgoing nature, open purse, easy smile but most of all his legendary,-almost (it was said) gods given skill with the lance. With the famed bard and fool Lommy of Grassy Vale sucking up and writing (middling) tales of his prowess, many excited young Reach boys and Lordlings flocked to his entourage- including the three Chester boys, the younger brothers to Lord Oakheart and most all Damions best friend Lord Joffry Kidwell-though it helped that Damoon wa utterly in love with and eventually married Joffry’s younger sister Jeyne Kidwell- a love match that angered Lord Gorman greatly. It would not be the last time Damion would clash with his father, for as Daminon grew closer to his Reach friends and Highgaden, Lord Gorman saw opportunity with the Lannisters. And thus, the stage was set for the fall of New barrel as a great house. Category:Houses from the Reach Category:The Reach Category:Noble Houses Category:House Fossoway